The present invention relates to jewelry, and particularly to pendants which are primarily designed to be hung form necklaces and bracelets, but which could also be used as earrings, pins and broaches.
Most pieces of jewelry are configured as integral, unitary components. While many are beautiful and often expensive, they are usually designed to be worn only in a single configuration and, as a result, their versatility is limited to that singular appearance. It is rare for a piece of jewelry, especially expensive jewelry, to be modifiable to allow that single piece to be worn in a plurality of display positions.
The limited, relevant prior art reflects jewelry which can be worn in several different configurations. Examples of these are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,573, an ornament which consists of two changeable chain-like elements, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,486, a reversible earring, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,395, a pendant necklace which is convertible to three different geometric configurations, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,364, a bracelet with exchangeable decorative loop members. However, such prior jewelry pieces and those similar in the prior art fail to provide for the modification and resulting versatility of the present invention, which presents a myriad of options to the creator and especially to the wearer of expensive jewelry.